You and I and Our Memories
by altereis
Summary: Ketika ada yang datang dan pergi untuk selamanya dalam kehidupan kita, maka yang tertinggal adalah memori-memori yang tersimpan rapi. /Kepada dia yang dirindukan. Dari seseorang yang merindu./Dedicated for MM Week. prompt: death. And for Matt's birthday


_Hai, Mello._

_Apa kabarmu di sana?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>You <strong>and** I **and** Our **_Memories_

_(untuk seseorang yang sangat saya rindukan—yang takkan bisa saya temui lagi.)_

Dedicated: MM Week (Prompt: Death) & Matt's birthday

.

**Summary:** Ketika ada yang datang dan pergi untuk selamanya dalam kehidupan kita, maka yang tertinggal adalah memori-memori yang tersimpan rapi. /Kepada dia yang dirindukan. Dari seseorang yang merindu./

**Disclaimer:** Death Note is property of Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

**Rate:** K+

**Genre:** hng, general aja mungkin ._.

**Warnings:** modified canon, future fic, ada oc yang numpang lewat, first pov, full monolog, ooc

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, Mello? Makan cokelat lima bungkus? Atau baca buku? Atau marah-marah seharian? Haha, baiklah, yang terakhir itu aku hanya bergurau. Aku tidak tahu apakah di sana ada cokelat atau kegemaranmu lainnya. Tapi aku yakin tempat itu pasti menyediakan limpahan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat didefinisikan manusia. Jadi, kau pasti betah ada di sana, kan?

Kau tahu, sejak kau pergi, ada banyak yang terjadi di tahun-tahun belakangan ini kepada teman-teman kita semasa di _Wammy's House_ dulu. Linda—gadis berkuncir dua yang kau sebut sangat cerewet itu—saat ini telah mempunyai galeri lukisannya sendiri yang berpusat di Italia. Tidak mengherankan sih, sebab hasil goresan tangannya memang memikat.

Oh iya, Linda juga telah berkeluarga dan memiliki sepasang anak kembar perempuan, lho. Dia pernah mengirimkan fotonya lewat _e-mail_. Dan coba kau tebak siapa suaminya. Si Gigi-Kelinci-Harold. Padahal dulu Linda pernah bilang kalau maniak kimia seperti Harold sama sekali bukan tipenya. Tapi rupanya usaha Harold untuk mendapatkan Linda selama bertahun-tahun tidak sia-sia, eh?

Hanya satu yang kuharapkan. Semoga saja anak mereka nantinya tidak hobi bereksperimen yang aneh-aneh seperti ayahnya sehingga meledakkan rumah mereka—seperti yang _hampir _pernah Harold lakukan di Wammy's House.

Lalu, kau masih ingat Devon? Sang _striker_ tim lawan, rival kita di lapangan bola. Dia sekarang telah sukses jadi pemain sepak bola profesional. Kau pasti akan kesal setengah mati begitu tahu dia dikontrak klub sepak bola dunia ternama.

Tapi, tentu tidak semuanya bernasib baik. Intelegensi yang tinggi bukanlah jaminan hidup nyaman. Kudengar ada juga yang menjadi buronan polisi atau bahkan mati dibunuh pesaing bisnisnya. Yah, hidup memang tak bisa ditebak arusnya.

Kau tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu semua ini? Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa bahwa aku adalah _hacker _terbaik yang pernah dimiliki _Wammy's House _(oh, aku sudah lama sekali ingin berkata seperti ini). Mencari informasi tentang mereka tidaklah susah.

Bicara soal _Wammy's House, _tempat itu masih sama saja seperti saat kita tinggalkan, tidak banyak perubahan. Kepala pengurus panti telah berganti, sebab Roger telah menjadi penyokong utama untuk L yang baru. Tentu kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud, kan? Iya, Near.

Pasti kau tidak rela titel 'L' yang sangat kau inginkan sedari dulu itu akhirnya jatuh ke tangan Near. Tapi sudahlah, Mello. Kemenangan Near atas Kira toh sedikit banyak dipengaruhi 'bantuan'mu juga. Meski, yah, berapa kali pun kau menolak untuk mengakuinya.

Sudah sangat lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Near. Sepertinya dia disibukkan dengan macam-macam kasus rumit. Jadi L itu repot, ya. Makanya aku tidak berminat, nanti aku tidak bisa main _game _lagi. Lalu menurut kabar yang kudengar, L beberapa kali berhasil memecahkan kasus di berbagai belahan dunia dengan gemilang. Kurasa Near menjalani tugasnya sebagai L dengan baik.

Hmm, terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya sekitar setahun setelah kasus Kira berakhir. Dia tetap pendek seperti biasanya (entah kalau sekarang bagaimana), kalau kau mau tahu. Lucu juga melihatnya berada di antara tumpukan menara kartu ditemani dokumen kasus-kasus di samping kanan dan berbagai mainan di samping kiri. Dia tidak berubah—masih memainkan boneka jari yang jauh dari kata imut itu.

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa kala mengingat kita pernah menjahilinya dengan sengaja menukar robot _Gundam _Near dengan _Barbie_ milik Linda, kau ingat? Kemudian kita dinasehati panjang lebar oleh Roger atas aduhan Linda kita telah melakukan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan terhadap Near. Jadi terasa seperti sudah merampok harta benda Near saja.

Kabarku sendiri sangat baik, jangan khawatir. Aku memilih untuk menetap di Jepang. Kau tahu kan alasannya? Tempat ini surga _game_. Kau mungkin sudah bosan akan celotehku setiap hari betapa inginnya aku pergi ke Jepang. Dan tentu saja pekerjaanku yang sekarang tidak jauh-jauh dari _programmer _dan kerabatnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada toko cokelat terkenal di sekitar apartemenku. _Display_-nya menarik dan dikeributi banyak pengunjung. Aku pernah mencoba membeli, sekali. Dan lumayanlah untuk lidahku (kau tahu aku tidak suka cokelat). Kau harus ke sini, seandainya bisa.

Hah … tidak terasa sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak kau tak ada. Waktu berlari terlalu cepat, eh? Rasanya baru kemarin aku menginjakan kaki pertama kali di _Wammy's House_. Rasanya baru kemarin aku memulai pertemanan denganmu dan menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan di panti bersama-sama. Rasanya baru kemarin kita mempertaruhkan nyawa dalam aksi berbahaya menculik Takada.

Kau dan aku tahu benar risikonya. Menantang maut bisa berakibat sangat fatal. Butuh perawatan intensif selama berbulan-bulan bagiku agar bisa kembali pulih dari terjangan peluru yang bersarang di tubuhku. Mereka bilang sebuah keajaiban aku masih bisa hidup.

Sebenarnya, aku mengharapkan satu lagi keajaiban. Aku sangat ingin kau juga ikut selamat. Tapi ternyata tidak semua hal terjadi sesuai dengan keinginan kita, benar? Mello, mungkin benar kata orang jika kita tengah merindukan seseorang maka memori demi memori akan berdatangan dengan sendirinya tanpa diminta.

Aku sangat hafal caramu mengucapkan namaku—memanggil nama 'Matt' berulang kali. Kita juga akan saling memarodikan nama; aku menyebutmu Mellon dan kau menyebutku Mattress. Saat aku memberitahukan nama asliku—Mail Jeevas—kau terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan berkata 'oh, jadi ini sebabnya kau lebih suka nama samaranmu, Matt.' Kau mencoba macam-macam variasi nama dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggilku _Postman, _sedangkan aku hanya bisa mencibir kesal karena tidak bisa mengutak-atik nama aslimu.

Aku ingat sewaktu kita menakut-nakuti seisi panti asuhan di malam Halloween. Rencana berjalan sukses dan tidak ada yang tahu kalau itu perbuatan kita. Bukankah kita berdua adalah _partner in crime _yang sangat hebat? Ekspresi ketakutan mereka lucu sekali kalau diingat. Satu-satunya yang kebal hanyalah Near.

Aku ingat kebiasaanmu tidur larut malam hampir setiap hari demi belajar mati-matian. Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk tidur lebih dulu. Dan aku berpura-pura tidur, memainkan _PSP _di balik selimut sambil menunggumu selesai belajar. Tak jarang kau bahkan terjaga seharian. Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu seberapa besar usahamu untuk meraih nomor satu, tapi aku tahu. Sangat tahu.

Aku ingat satu-satunya hadiah yang pernah kau berikan; _goggle _berlensa jingga yang selalu kupakai setiap hari. Aku sangat senang saat menerimanya sekaligus tidak menyangka bahwa 'seorang Mello' bisa memberikan hadiah di hari ulang tahunku. _Yeah_, kau bukan tipe yang suka dengan hal semacam itu. Biasanya kau hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun disertai siraman tepung. _Goggle _ini telah menjadi salah satu bagian penting dari hidupku yang tidak bisa dilepaskan. Sama seperti dirimu yang tidak bisa kulupakan.

Aku juga sangat ingat hari di mana kau meninggalkan _Wammy's House _dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk setelah kabar kematian L dan ambisi yang membara untuk memburu Kira. Aku melihat punggungmu semakin menjauh dan menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam di balik jendela kamar. Tapi keyakinanku berkata bahwa kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah menunggu dengan teguh. Dan kapan saja kau membutuhkanku, aku selalu ada.

Tentunya aku tidak pernah lupa segala sesuatu tentangmu. Bagaimana bibirmu melengkungkan senyuman, caramu memegang garpu dan sendok, buku yang kau baca berulang kali sampai halamannya lecek, tempat yang sangat ingin dikunjungi, apa yang kau sukai dan yang tidak, pun merek cokelat kegemaranmu.

Awalnya kau yang memaksaku membelikanmu cokelat. Tapi lambat laun, tanpa kau minta pun aku membawakanmu cokelat setiap hari dengan senang hati (jika dengan begitu dapat memberikanmu segelintir kebahagiaan). Terkadang aku bergerak secara impulsif untuk membeli cokelat kemudian berakhir dengan tersenyum getir sendirian manakala menyadari tidak ada yang akan menghabiskan cokelat ini lagi.

Kau sejak dulu tidak senang akan kebiasanku mengonsumsi _junk food_. Apalagi setelah aku merokok. Kau tambah cerewet, Mello. Kau akan menceramahiku betapa menjijikannya makanan-makanan itu dan mereka bisa membunuhku setiap saat. Kau tahu, sesaat kau terlihat seperti bapak-bapak dari departemen kesehatan yang sedang memberikan penyuluhan.

Oke, jujur kuakui, aku masih tetap makan _junk food _dan merokok. Bahkan intensitasnya meningkat. Aku tahu kau sudah sangat ingin menendangku saat ini juga karena selalu mengabaikan peringatanmu. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi sepertinya aku merindukan omelanmu. Secara tak sadar aku menantikan ada seseorang yang menegur kebiasan burukku ini, mematikan rokokku lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah dan berujar kalau cokelat jauh lebih baik—namun tak kunjung datang.

Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara, ya? Semoga sampai di sini kau belum bosan.

Mello, aku lelah. Kardiogram yang berada di sampingku mulai berhenti berdenyut. Tubuhku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Sel-sel kanker menggerogoti paru-paruku entah sejak kapan. Sayup-sayup kudengar para perawat dan dokter sibuk berusaha menyelamatkan nyawaku.

Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin ... istirahat—yang panjang.

Mello, ada begitu banyak memori dan kisah yang memenuhi isi kepalaku saat ini. Kau belum mendengar bagian yang paling seru. Kemudian aku akan main g_ame s_embari kau di sampingku memakan cokelat (seperti yang dulu sering kita lakukan). Aku tidak sabar ingin menceritakannya padamu nanti, saat kita bertemu lagi secara langsung.

Kali ini giliranmu untuk menungguku.

(Tidak akan lama.)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hai, Mello._

_Aku __**sangat **__merindukanmu._

.

.

.

.

.

**-fin-**

(2-2-2012)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks:<strong> Ashari Kagari-kun, Putri Luna, Ryuuga Athenania, Cherry LawLight, reader, PenWanderer, Li Chylee, dan Eszett del Roya atas review-nya di fic saya yang sebelumnya ^^

.

**A/N:**

Pake first pov susaaah ._. sangat rentan ooc. dan, yah, mungkin ini ooc.

Ini hanya secuil fic sederhana tentang ramblingan Matt. Bayangkanlah Anda sedang kangen bangetbangetbanget sama seseorang, pengen cerita banyak, pengen ngelakuin banyak hal, tapi ga bisa ketemu sama sekali :')

Last but not least, happy (belated) birthday dear Mail Jeevas :*

Terima kasih telah membaca~

Masih adakah yang mau memberikan review pada author yang lagi galau ini? QwQ #eh

.

* * *

><p><strong>-omake-<strong>

**.**

"Di sini tidak ada _game_ maupun cokelat, bodoh."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Lalu adanya apa?"

"Kau dan aku. Bukankah itu lebih dari cukup?"


End file.
